Fatal One Episode 02
Recap Session 2 (The one with a thousand monsters) Characters: Slec Oclawak - Level 6 Monk Brucey the Bruce - Level 6 Wizard Vordak the Cheerful - Level 5 Cleric, Level 1 Fighter Gothar the Undertaker - Level 5 Barbarian, Level 1 Rogue Episode Synopsis: The party spawns in the dungeon and moves to the room to the east. There is a circlet and a necklace on pedestals in the room. Slec tries to take the necklace, and triggers the trap that drops the ceiling on him, knocking him unconscious. Gothar digs him out, and then tries to pick up the circlet, which triggers another trap that drops the ceiling on him. The party digs out Gothar, and sees that the passage right is now blocked. The party moves north from the spawn room, and runs into a Hobgoblin Warlord. The party battles the Warlord and defeats him, but Slec goes down. Brucey ritual summons a Tiny Hut, and the party takes a short rest. A Cambion appears in the room, and steps up to the hut. The party starts attacking, and Gothar gets charmed. The charm is soon dispelled, and the Cambion defeated. The party opens the door to their east, and finds 16 kobolds. Brucey fireballs them all. The party moves through to the next room, and sees a door leading up. They enter the room and see 8 goblins. The party makes quick work of them, and moves through the door leading out of the goblin room to the east. They see an L shaped passage, and run into a group of Mastiffs and HellHounds. The HellHounds breathe fire on the party causing massive damage, but the party eventually defeats them. They move into room, and set up another Tiny Hut. They successfully take a long rest. While they are resting, they are surrounded by multiple groups of monsters. There are a Vampire Spawn, 2 Ghosts, 2 Chimeras, a Bearded Devil, several Goblins, several Orcs, a Mind Flayer, an Umber Hulk, and several Ghouls. The party deal lots of initial damage and kills many monsters, including a Mind Flayer and several smaller creatures. They are eventually overwhelmed by the shear number of monsters. Death Synopsis: Slec is killed by a Hobgoblin Warlord Brucey is brought unconscious by a Chimera and killed by purposefully violated rules to take auto damage and fail death saves (He is the master of his own destiny) Vordak is killed by a Chimera Gothar is killed by an Umber Hulk Post Mortem recap: The party has learned that: * Long resting does not seem like a viable strategy * Leomond's Tiny Hut short rests are great for classes that get their abilities back on a short rest. * The party discovered that the magical items in the first room to the right are very hard to get. * The room with the magic items is an anti-magic zone. * Much information was learned about potential random encounters * Readying an action for when doors open is a good strategy Category:Fatal One Episodes